La cámara de la desdicha amorosa
by Zarih
Summary: Shampoo ha vuelto de China y ha traído una cámara. Según Hapossai esa cámara tiene una maldición: Te puede ocasionar la mayor felicidad o la mayor desgracia...¿Qué pasará?¿Nuestros enamorados estarán a salvo?...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste. Aún todavía me queda mucho que aprender, pero bueno, por algo se empieza...¡Espero que lo disfruteis!**

**La cámara de la desdicha amorosa**

**1ª Parte**

Hacía un calor sofocante, pues el verano estaba llegando a Nerima. Aquella tarde sería tranquila. Las pequeñas brisas de viento movían las hojas de los árboles creando una suave melodía. No se sabía con certeza cuánto iba a durar esa armonía tranquilizante, pues en la casa de los Tendo, ya se sabe…

-Parece que Shampoo y su abuela ya volvieron de China- comentó Kasumi mientras entraba al comedor portando una bandeja con veinte cortadas de sandía que tenían muy buen aspecto.

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Ranma miraba con ansias la bandeja y parecía no dar la más mínima importancia al comentario de Kasumi, pues lo que más le importaba en el mundo estaba sentado a su derecha, apenas a cinco centímetros de distancia, una chica de cabello azul, un poco testaruda, pero…tentadora. Todo lo demás no tenía importancia para él... aunque en este caso…bueno, con la sandía haremos una excepción…

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el patriarca de la familia.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kasumi esperando atentos una respuesta, mientras cogían su correspondiente trozo de sandía. Genma y Ranma, como siempre, deleitaron a los Tendo con su más que habitual disputa por la comida a los que ya tenían acostumbrados, en un momento habían cogido más trozos de los correspondidos. No conformes con utilizar las dos manos, Ranma había cogido unas cortadas con los dedos de los pies mientras le daba un puñetazo a su padre que casi se atragantaba, pues tenía 3 trozos ya metidos en la boca. El padre del chico, harto de disputas, en un despiste de éste, no dudo en lanzarlo al estanque.

- Esta mañana he ido a hacer la compra y pasé frente a su restaurante. Había una larguísima cola que llegaba hasta la otra esquina.- dijo la mayor de las hermanas Tendo mientras Ranma-chan volvía a sentarse a la mesa con la ropa empapada.

De repente se ve entrar una sombra que brincaba de una esquina a otra. Esa pequeña silueta era inconfundible, por desgracia o suerte para todos, nadie sabía con que ánimos se encontraba el maestro hoy, así que, mejor dejarlo actuar a sus anchas.

-¡¡¿SHAMPOOOOOOOO? ¿HA VUELTO MI QUERIDA SHAMPOO?!!- gritaba el maestro Hapossai.

De repente la sombra dejó de brincar, desvelando un viejecito que ahora se había posado sobre los pechos de Ranma-chan que comía muy a gusto su trozo de sandía.

-Oh Ranma…¡Qué feliz que soy! ¡Mi querida Shampoo ha vuelto!- decía el anciano mientras se estrujaba en los senos de la joven e intentaba acomodar la cabeza entre sus encantos – Me parece que voy a hacerle una visita a ver qué bonitos recuerdos me ha traído de China- continuó el maestro.

El viejo muy emocionado fue corriendo a su cofre a buscar un regalo que estuviera a la altura de la bella amazona. Antes de que pudiera actuar, se vio con la cara estampada en el suelo, pues en la cabeza tenía un pie que le resultaba muy familiar. Ranma ya conocía todos los movimientos del maestro y no le costaba mucho esfuerzo adelantarse a ellos.

-¿A dónde se cree usted que va, viejo salido? – Preguntó Ranma-chan entrecruzando los brazos como si el tema no fuera con ella- ¿No cree que es demasiado joven para usted?

- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿No quieres que el maestro moleste a tu "novia"?- Preguntó Akane cabizbaja y enrabiada.

- N..No…No es eso. ¡Simplemente no quiero que ese pequeño monstruo venga a molestarme otra vez! He estado muy a gusto durante su ausencia- afirmó orgullosa mientas cogía al maestro de su pequeño traje y le pegaba una patada haciéndole desaparecer en lo azul del cielo – Aunque la verdad, no me importaría comerme una de sus ricas sopas chinas…- dijo mientras se cogía su estómago rugiente con las manos.

- Desde luego Ranma, tú nunca cambiarás, siempre tienes un hambre de lobo…- dijo Akane mientras le derramaba una tetera de agua caliente por encima.

Después de un silencio que duró apenas tres segundos, todos escucharon el timbre de una bicicleta que se acercaba. "¡RINGGGG RINNGGGGGGG!". En un momento, en el muro del jardín se hizo un boquete. Cuando el humo desapareció, una silueta muy familiar se dejaba entrever. "_Shampoo…"- _pensó Ranma con cara de pocos amigos.

La chica amazona saltó de su bicicleta al cuello de Ranma, dándole uno de sus abrazos que cortan la respiración.

-Shampoo…por favor…¡¡¡suéltame!!!¡¡¡Me estás ahogandoooooooo!!!- dijo Ranma con la cara morada.

- Oh… ¿Ranma no se alegra de ver a Shampoo?- dijo la chica del cabello morado.

-Siiii…si que me alegro… ¡pero me alegraría más si pudiera recobrar el aliento!- dijo el joven artista marcial.

Shampoo lo soltó de inmediato dejando descubrir un objeto que llevaba colgado al cuello. Mientras todos miraban asombrados, Ranma se tiró las manos al cuello, pues Shampoo abrazó muy fuerte y le había dejado un poco contusionado. _"Ranma, idiota…"_- pensó Akane recelosa.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¿Me han echado de menos?- preguntó Shampoo con cara inocente.

- ¡Claro que sí, preciosa!- dijo Nabiki mientras notaba que Akane la mataba con la mirada.

- OOOHHHH SHAMPOOOOOO- dijo el maestro Hapossai mientras caía del cielo- ¿Eso que llevas al cuello lo has traído para mí?- continuó el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - gritó Shampoo con cara de desprecio mientras hundía su puño en la arrugada cara del maestro.

- Esto es un presente que me compré en una preciosa tienda de antigüedades en China. Es una cámara fotográfica. Y aquí tengo las fotos que he traído para que mi querido Ranma las vea… – dijo Shampoo con una mirada rebosada de ilusión llevándole las fotos a su amado.

- No, gracias- dijo Ranma que estaba sentado a la mesa con la cara apoyada en una mano, mientras que con la otra le hacía señal de "stop" a Shampoo.

- Oh Ranma, con la ilusión que tenía en que las vieras…Me han quedado preciosas – dijo Shampoo.

De repente el maestro despierta del estado de coma en el que le había dejado el puñetazo de Shampoo.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- gritó el viejo. Todos se quedaron callados - Esa cámara me recuerda mucho a una que vi en mi último viaje a China. Cuentan que tiene una maldición. Puede traer la mayor felicidad o la mayor desgracia. El chico y la chica que se hagan una foto con esta cámara deberán guardar la fotografía bajo llave, pues es un símbolo de amor para que el destino les una en matrimonio en el futuro. En cambio, si se rompe la foto en dos pedazos, el lazo de amor que une a los novios desaparecerá y el propio destino intervendrá para que sus caminos se separen y no se vean nunca más. Pero bueno, supongo que será otra de esas leyendas urbanas ¿no? – decía el maestro entre risas- Bueno, yo me voy a…a…dar un paseíto por el parque.

Dicho esto, el maestro cogió su saco, se puso su pañuelo en la cara y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Oh vaya…no tenía ni idea…- dijo Shampoo pensativa. Pero volvió a reaccionar- ¡Ohhhh Ranma! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Vamos a hacernos una foto ahora mismo! Yo me encargaré de guardarla- prometía Shampoo inocentemente mientras volvía a tirarse a los brazos de Ranma.

-Nooooo, pa…pa…para…¡para Shampoo! Por favor, déjame en paz…- dijo Ranma con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¡RAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Soun Tendo enfadado y con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¡ESPERO POR TU BIEN QUE NO TE HAGAS ESA FOTOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡NO PERMITO QUE TE BURLES DE MI HIJA AKANEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

-Déjalo papá, por mi Ranma puede hacer lo que le dé la gana- dijo con los brazos cruzados y girando la cabeza bruscamente para no cruzar la mirada con su amado.

- Shampoo…oye, dime preciosa… ¿si Ranma se hace esa foto, podremos ir a comer gratis a tu restaurante durante una semana?- preguntaba el buen Genma con los ojos de esperanza mientas cogía las manos de Shampoo.

- ¡Siiii!¡Por supuesto!- dijo la amazona mientras Genma se arrodillaba a los pies de su hijo suplicándole piedad.

- ¿Y si pensarais en el futuro de la familia? – La voz de Nabiki cayó como un rayo. En esos momentos de tensión era la única persona que podía decir algo coherente.

- ¡SE ACABÓ! Entre todos me vais a volver loco. Yo me voy a entrenar. Ahí os quedáis- Ranma se levantó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue silenciosamente por el pasillo.

"_Ranma…- _pensaba Akane mientras lo veía desaparecer_. _Sentía tristeza por él – "_No estés triste, tu no tienes la culpa, ojalá pudiera…"_. Los pensamientos de Akane se interrumpieron cuando Shampoo saltó sobre su cabeza y la dejó de rodillas en el suelo, pues la había cogido desprevenida, y después de tantos intentos y malas intenciones de las pretendientas de Ranma ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando por lo que más quería.

-RANMAAAAAA QUERIDOOOO ESPÉRAMEEEE – gritaba Shampoo mientras corría detrás de su amado.

- Bueno, ¿alguien quiere un poco de té? – dijo Kasumi interrumpiendo aquel silencio incómodo, con su habitual buen humor y sus agradables formas.

Entre tanto, los ojos de la chica de 16 años de pelo corto que estaba abatida en el suelo empezaron a brillar – _"No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe…"-_ pensaba. Sabía que Shampoo no pararía hasta hacerse la foto con él, y que las demás chicas en cuanto se enteraran de la existencia de la cámara aparecerían enseguida, pues todos los intentos para conseguir el corazón del joven no eran suficientes. Entonces por la mente de Akane pasaron muchas cosas. Entristecida, no podía negar lo evidente, pues Shampoo no pararía hasta conseguir el amor de su prometido Ranma.

_**Continuará…**_^^


	2. Chapter 2

**2ª Parte**

La tarde transcurría con normalidad en casa de los Tendo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Nabiki y Kasumi mantenían una tranquila conversación en el comedor.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Desde que Ranma vino a esta casa, todo son gastos! Este chico nos va a buscar la ruina…-dijo mientras tecleaba números en su calculadora.

-Sí…me parece que el agujero de la pared del jardín va a costar un poco caro…parece ser que en el pueblo de Shampoo no utilizan las puertas-dijo Kasumi mientras se llevaba el vaso de té a la boca.

Akane mientras tanto estaba aún seguía estancada en sus pensamientos. Nabiki se dio cuenta.

-Oye Akane, como no empieces a hacer algo… ¡te van a quitar a tu novio!- exclamó la contable familiar, pues sabía que eso le haría reaccionar.

Akane se levantó del suelo, miró a sus hermanas y salió disparada. Su objetivo ahora era encontrar a su prometido. Lo buscaba desesperadamente. Fue a la cocina, el recibidor, al pasillo, al baño… _"¿Dónde estarás?...-_pensó. Entonces pasó por delante del cuarto de él, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, abrió la puerta, pero desgraciadamente tampoco estaba, sólo vio a un panda durmiendo plácidamente. Bajando la mirada por su decepción, se fijo en la cama de Ranma y se acercó. _"Menudo desastre de chico, siempre se deja la cama sin hacer…"-_ pensó ella. Akane se agachó y se dispuso a hacerla. Cogió el futón y fue entonces cuando cayó en la tentación. No pudo evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos y respirar profundamente. Olía a él. _"Ranma…"-_dijo para sus adentros. Después de ausentarse durante unos segundos, extendió el futón y pasó su mano sobre él a la vez que emitió un profundo suspiro. Se levantó y de repente se hizo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bueno, no podré cocinar para ti, pero por lo menos sé hacerte la cama- dijo bromeando a la vez que se le escapaba una risa romanticona. Aquel gesto le hizo volver a ver la luz al final del camino. Sonrió, respiró hondo y dio media vuelta. Tenía que encontrarle, no le bastaba, necesitaba estar cerca de él en todo momento. - ¡Un momento! ¡Antes había dicho que se iba a entrenar!- dijo la muchacha que salió disparada sin más pérdida de tiempo hacia el gimnasio Tendo.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio…

-¡RANMA!... ¡ESTATE QUIETO!- exclamó Shampoo que se estaba empezando a enfadar.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer, no se le ocurría nada para deshacerse de la insistente Shampoo. De repente, pensó que lo más conveniente sería utilizar una de sus tácticas infalibles, a las que ninguna mujer se podía resistir. Aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia, era una táctica que debía de probar, pues en raras ocasiones le fallaba…respiró hondo…

-Oye Shampoo…- dijo Ranma acercándose a la chica- Si quieres…- continuaba a la vez que cogía su cintura y la arrimaba hacia él, mirándola con sus ojos azulados de Casanova. El corazón de Shampoo latía fuertemente. Ranma lo podía notar. Estaban pecho con pecho- Podemos dar un paseo por el parque…-le susurraba mientras que con su otra mano le intentaba arrebatar la cámara maldita.

-¿SIIIII? ¿Y me darás un beso?-preguntó la amazona alegremente.

-Si…te daré un beso…-dijo Ranma, pues pensaba que era una buena táctica de distracción para quitarle la dichosa cámara y acabar con ese momento que le incomodaba tanto.

Akane no tardó en llegar. Se fijó en el suelo que estaba lleno de fotos, se agachó y cogió unas cuantas. En todas ellas salía Shampoo, pero no Ranma. El chico era más rápido que el objetivo de la cámara. Casi todas salían borrosas y en algunas no se distinguía nada.

-A…Akane…- murmuró Ranma soltando a Shampoo de inmediato y poniéndose rojo por momentos.

-Ya veo que he llegado en mal momento- dijo Akane agachando la mirada y arrugando las fotos con furia.

-N…No es lo que tú te piensas Akane…-decía Ranma acercándose a su prometida extendiendo su mano con actitud miedosa, pues éste acostumbraba a recibir una bofetada siempre que Akane se sentía recelosa.

De repente, Ranma presintió que alguien se acercaba, esperando lo peor, pensaba que nadie iba a dejarle un momento a solas para explicarse con su prometida.

-¡RANMA QUERIDOOOOO!-dijo una voz que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca; y un escalofrío recorrió la espinilla del joven Saotome.

De repente, una de las paredes del gimnasio cedió y reventó, disparando trozos de madera y cristal. Una chica vestida con un mallot de gimnasia rítmica hizo una entrada espectacular y miles de pétalos de rosa negra cayeron al suelo. Parecía que Kodachi no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, todo lo que le pasaba a Ranma a ella le incumbía, por lo que no debía de faltar a este acontecimiento. Estaba más bonita que de costumbre, se había maquillado y puesto carmín en los labios, se tenía que hacer la foto con su amado y no podía salir fea.

-K… ¡Kodachi!…-dijo Ranma con la cara descompuesta con sólo pensar lo que le iba a venir encima…-Parece que Hapossai ha hecho otra vez de las suyas y ha ido contando por ahí la existencia de la maldita cámara…Este viejo siempre buscándome problemas…-dijo Ranma apretando el puño y frunciendo el ceño. Sólo esperaba que ese viejo no apareciera, por su bien.

-Jajajaja cierto Ranma querido. Bueno, ya veo que me estabas esperando para hacernos la foto, no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí- afirmaba La Rosa Negra mientras hacía exhibir su cinta habilidosamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Parecía como si aquella cinta ya fuera una extensión de su mano.

-¡SHAMPOO! ¡RÁPIDO! Hazme una foto con mi novio- gritó mientras corría hacia él y lo estrujaba entre sus brazos.

- ¡TÚ DELIRAAAAAAS!-dijo Shampoo- Ya sabes que Ranma es mi novio. Además, me parece que llegas demasiado tarde. Me ha prometido que me llevaría al parque y me daría un beso… ¿verdad querido Ranma?...-afirmaba Shampoo con voz de pícara.

-¿¿¿¿ESO ES VERDAD, RANMA????-preguntaron Akane y Kodachi a la par.

-B…bueno…esto…yo…verás Akane…no es lo que tú te piensas…-intentaba justificarse él.

- GRRR….¡¡YO ME VOY!!- gritó la pequeña de las hermanas Tendo.

-A…Akane…no te… ¡Kodachi! ¡Suéltame!-se quejaba Ranma intentando escapar de los abrazos de la gimnasta.

Akane se giró bruscamente, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando de repente notó que alguien la cogía del brazo. Sabía que era él. Sabía que era aquel chico espontáneo, que actuaba igual que sentía sin miedo a nada, ese chico entrañable e inexperto en el amor que nunca la dejaría irse con el corazón destrozado, el mismo que le había salvado la vida en numerosas ocasiones, el que suspiraba por ella. Akane notaba como se le encogía el corazón, entendía que Ranma no había tenido nunca la culpa. Ella se miró el brazo y vio la mano de él que aún la agarraba con fuerza, sentía unas ganas tremendas de llorar por su amado y podía descifrar lo que aquella mano le decía: _"Akane, no me dejes, sabes que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido". _Ranma, en un esfuerzo de intentar mirarla a los ojos, podía ver cómo las lágrimas de la joven corrían por sus rosadas mejillas.

-¡UN MOMENTO!-un grito al unísono retumbó en el gimnasio.

-¡UKYO! ¡MOUSSE! ¡KUNO! ¡ ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Ranma sobresaltado.

- Ooooohhh…Shampoo…mi querida Shampoo…-dijo Mousse entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a la apenada Akane.

-¡YO NO SOY SHAMPOOO!-gritó ella arreándole una patada al pobre cegato.

-¿Dónde está esa cámara? Tengo pensado hacerme una foto con Akane y la chica de la trenza pelirroja. Sé que están ansiosas y no las quiero hacer esperar más-dijo Kuno con actitud cautivadora a la vez que se atusaba el pelo.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!-gritó Ukyo mientras señalaba la cámara que Shampoo tenía entre las manos.

En un momento, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, Mousse y Kuno se enzarzaron en una pelea a muerte por aquella maldita cámara. Ranma y Akane miraban estupefactos aquella escena.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿al final no vas a pasear con Shampoo al parque?-preguntó Akane con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Ranma de reojo. Sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a ocurrir, pero a Akane le apetecía irritar un poco a Ranma, además le resultaba divertida la forma con la que él intentaba explicarse. Siempre balbuceaba. Le costaba trabajo justificarse con ella para no enfadarla ni ofenderla, y eso a ella le resultaba entrañable.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿Estás loca?! Si dije eso fue únicamente para intentar distraerla y quitarle la cámara-se excusaba Ranma.

- Ya…ya…-dijo Akane irónicamente mientras le echaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

De repente, los dos vieron como algo salió volando de entre aquella nube de polvo en donde estaban peleando aquellos cinco majaras.

-¡LA CÁMARA!-gritaron Ranma y Akane a la vez. Pero no hubo tiempo para la reacción.

La cámara cayó y rebotó en el suelo. "¡CLIC!" Un flash cegador. Después de que Ranma y Akane recuperaran la visión, vieron que aquella ensordecedora pelea había acabado. Todos lo demás se habían quedado de piedra, en actitud de pelea, esperando ver lo que la foto revelaba. No tardó en salir. "PIIIIIII" chirriaba la cámara mientras dejaba salir la foto. Los dos prometidos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Una foto perfecta. Ranma y Akane. Se podía cortar el aire en el gimnasio Tendo. Cualquier movimiento se podía considerar malintencionado. Todos permanecían inmóviles.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...-preguntó Nabiki que entraba al gimnasio comiendo una galleta- ¿Qué es esto?- algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Se agachó y tomó la foto- Parece ser que ya habéis hecho uso de la cámara tortolitos…-decía Nabiki entre risas mirando a Ranma y Akane.

- Si bueno…puedes quedártela. No me importa-reaccionó Ranma poniendo la mano encima del hombro de Nabiki. _"No pienso pagar 5000 yens por la foto. Se la quitaré después en cuanto se despiste"- _pensó. Sabía que Nabiki no le iba a dar las fotos por las buenas, de modo que no quiso caer en su trampa-Bueno, ¡hasta luego!- y Ranma se despidió dando un salto, desapareciendo por los tejados.

-R…Ranma…- murmuró Akane mientras corría fuera para ver si estaba, pero su prometido era demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Tú tampoco la quieres?-preguntó Nabiki mientras le mostraba la foto- ¡Mira! Salís muy bien los dos-dijo esperando una reacción por parte de su hermana pequeña.

Akane, decepcionada por la actitud de Ranma, le giró la cara de mala gana.

-Por mí, como si la quemas ¡me voy a cenar!-dijo ella mientras se marchaba. Su novio no había querido la foto, y ella, no iba a ser menos.

"_Pues vaya…pensaba hacerle una rebaja por ser de la familia…bueno…la guardaré. Tengo el presentimiento que ganaré bastante dinero con esta foto_-pensaba Nabiki mientras hacía sus cálculos mentales dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Kodachi, Shampoo, Kuno y Ukyo ansiaban romper esa foto. Dispuestos a arrebatarle la foto a Nabiki, alguien se cruzó en sus caminos.

-¡Mousse! ¡Idiota! ¡Quítate del medio!-gritó Shampoo- Espero por tu bien que te quites, si no lo pasarás mal…-advirtió Shampoo al pobre cegato mientras sujetaba sus mazas en posición de ataque.

-No permitiré que le hagáis nada a esa foto…dejad a Ranma y Akane tranquilos-dijo Mousse seriamente. "_Si Akane y Ranma se casan, Shampoo no tendrá más remedio que casarse conmigo…jajajaja… ¡es un plan perfecto!_-pensaba el maestro de las artes oscuras.

- ¡TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO MOUSSE! ¡YA TE HEMOS AVISADO!-dijeron los demás mientras corrían hacia él. Parecía como si no quisieran que nadie se interpusiera en sus caminos, y si había que luchar, se luchaba, aunque fuera con un amigo.

La lucha parecía inevitable. Todos, para bien o para mal, querían la foto. La felicidad de cada uno pendía de un hilo y parecía como si ninguno fuera a dar su brazo a torcer. Kodachi sacó su cinta, Ukyo su pala y Kuno su espada. Daba la impresión de que Mousse iba a salir mal parado de este enfrentamiento. Pero, de repente, una figura se interpuso entre ellos y les hizo parar en seco.

-Pero… ¡MAESTRO HAPPOSAI! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-dijeron todos extrañados.

-Grrr…no puedo soportarlo más. Hoy ha sido un día agotador, me ha costado mucho conseguir mi nueva colección de braguitas y estoy muy cansado y sólo quiero dormir…-dijo el maestro entre lágrimas. Pero las lágrimas empezaron a cesar y un sentimiento de rabia empezó a crecer en su interior. El maestro estaba muy furioso y eso significaba peligro inminente- Así que…¡¡¡ID A HACER RUIDO A OTRA PARTE!!!!-gritó el anciano mientras les mostraba a los muchachos una de sus técnicas infalibles. Todos salieron volando del gimnasio Tendo. Aquel Happo-Dai-karin les había dejado fuera de combate.

Ya en el comedor, la rutina transcurrió con normalidad. Akane y Ranma callaban y comían su cena. La idea de entablar una conversación desaparecía de sus mentes, pues cualquier frase mal dicha podría originar nuevas disputas. Aquella situación estaba afectando a toda la familia. El futuro del gimnasio Tendo colgaba de un hilo. Tanto Ranma como Akane, no querían dar el primer paso para conseguir aquella foto, eran demasiado orgullosos. El futuro de los jóvenes estaba en manos de la perversa Nabiki…

-Si bien tengo entendido…si la foto que tiene Nabiki se rompe, no os podréis casar…-dijo Soun con lágrimas en los ojos- Ohhhh mi querido Genma, nuestros hijos desean nuestra desgracia…-dijo llorando sobre el hombro de su amigo. De repente se puso serio- Nabiki, por el bien de todos, espero que no le pase nada a esa foto-dijo rotundamente el patriarca de la familia Tendo, mientras se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse.

Después de acabar la cena, Ranma y Akane se fueron a su cuarto a dormir. El día de hoy había agotado sus fuerzas. Guardaban la esperanza de que mañana sería otro día y se verían las cosas distintas.

Akane se tumbó en su cama de golpe. _"Bueno, si la maldición es cierta, esa foto significa que en un futuro seré la esposa de Ranma…pero, por otra parte, cabe la posibilidad de que a la foto le pase algo malo…ya no se qué pensar. Hermana, esa foto es muy importante para mi felicidad, espero que te des cuenta…"-_pensó desesperanzada-"_Ranma…no sé cómo has dejado que Nabiki se quedara con la foto… ¡TE ODIO!- _ahora estaba furiosa.

Entre tanto, Ranma se desvestía dispuesto a irse a la cama. "_Tengo qué hacer algo. No sé…pero estaría más tranquilo si la foto estuviera en mis manos. Además, tengo que hablar con Akane, lo de antes ha sido un mal entendido. Seguro que está furiosa y se piensa que no quería la foto. Lo que no sabe es que mañana la conseguiré, cueste lo que me cueste._"-pensaba. Se tumbó y no se podía dormir.

Los dos miraban al techo. Sus cabezas no paraban de pensar. ¡Esa foto era símbolo de que se iban a casar! ¿Estaría segura en manos de Nabiki? ¿Qué pasaría? Finalmente, los dos poco a poco fueron entrecerrando los ojos, pues el día había sido agotador. En un momento, quedaron prendados en un sueño del que jamás querrían despertar…

_**Continuará…^^**_


End file.
